Valentine Kisses
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: A series of 100 words to describe the perfect Kiss. Some are romantic, some are playful, some are really odd and shocking pairings. Those are more like Parodies. Various pairings with Inu/Kag being definite. A few San/Mir. One is 'kids' having a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**The Valentine Kisses Challenge Series**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value.

**An Introduction**

A quick note to let you know how this was created. On LiveJournal Forthrightly put out this Challenge to write the Perfect Kiss in exact 100 words. No More and no less. It could be any pairing that we wished it to be.

So I wrote Twenty Two of them. Got a Banner for it too. Lovely work there Forth! Twenty I have posted up. The other two.. I'm still debating on.

Here I will let you know that some pairings ARE NOT to be taken seriously at all… They are Parodies of sorts.. or Crack!Kisses if you will.

So I hope you enjoy those Kisses that are tender and touching and get a laugh out of the ones that are meant to get a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine Kiss One**

Kagome sighed softly as she beheld the beautiful scene before her eyes; he had brought her here using his usual tact. To this special place that only he knew about. There were so many colourful flowers swaying gently in the breeze. With as many equally coloured butterflies fluttering about alighting upon the flowers, the sun was slowly setting and showing off its colours when Inuyasha, blushing, gently turned Kagome to face him. He blushed deeper and gently, no hesitantly, lowered his lips to hers. Kagome's Valentine dream had true, returning his sweet kiss eagerly. Their lips soft against the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Valentine Kiss Two**

Sango quietly cried. She had wandered away from the group for privacy, another meeting with her brother, another dreadful act committed, fresh in memory. Noises behind her alerted her to the fact someone was approaching so she wiped tears away hastily. A slender hand gently touched her shoulder making her look up, there was Kagome eyes dark with understanding and shared sorrow. Kagome knelt next to Sango's form wrapping her arms about the older girl and gently kissed the tears on Sango's face before moving to her lips. Silently, Kagome poured her love and comfort into her sister's wounded soul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentine Kiss Three**

He still remembered the day, the moment she died. The moment that Kikyou had forgiven him and released him. The moment when his warm lips had touched her cold ones as he kissed the ordinary woman Kikyou always wanted to be. The moment he cried out his grief at the unfair, cruel death that had stolen her spark. She whispered to him before finally fading away, _'I loved you as I could, now, go be with the one who loves you for all you are. Be happy, Inuyasha. And tell Kagome; I'm sorry.'_ He vowed, to himself, he would do this everyday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Valentine Kiss Four**

For all his faults, Miroku loved Sango with all of his soul. He finally found a way to show her. After learning about Valentine 's Day from Kagome, he was going to put that knowledge to use. He escorted a fuming Sango away from the camp. Finally, they stopped near a fallen log where Miroku urged Sango to sit. She sat with crossed arms and a pout (a cute one, he thought) when he gave Sango her gift surprising her. In her surprise, he captured her lips, smiling when she melted into the kiss. He whispered_, I love you, Sango._


	6. Chapter 6

**Valentine Kiss Five**

Kagome was irritated to say the least; forced to go again on another mind numbing date with the cluelessly boring Hojo. Once home she wanted to cry, Valentine's was _supposed_ to be special, _romantic_. So wrapped up in her self-pity that she didn't hear a certain Hanyou enter her room until he gasped. Her dress enhanced her beauty and was _his_ colour. Inuyasha sputtered attempting to formulate words before finally thrusting a small bouquet of wildflowers forward. Smiling Kagome took them and hugging Inuyasha, rewarded him with a soft sweet kiss on his lips, which he shyly returned back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentine Kiss Six**

Inuyasha was in a state, having just screwed up his courage enough to kiss Kagome. He was irritable. He was yelling. He was jittery. He was. . . blushing. Kagome finally came through the well; face flushed from the heavy pack on her back, and began climbing when suddenly she was lifted up into the air by the pack. Dangling before her hanyou, she blinked at his expression. . . What was wrong? Was he sick? Before she could do anything Inuyasha had brought the dangling girl before him and swiftly pressed a kiss to her lips, released her and took off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Valentine Kiss Seven**

It happened; it finally happened, Kagome was kissed by Hojo. She was still in shock as she sat in her room. Valentine's day and she felt like she was mouthed by a Hellbender. So in shock Kagome never even heard Inuyasha enter her room with his usual sulking pout, mouth opened to complain. Kagome looked up and imitated a fish before uttering 'kiss me, please' quietly. Taken back Inuyasha attempted to back up fast, tripped on her chair and fell perfectly forward on Kagome, his lips on top of hers. Both shocked momentarily before melting into the others kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Valentine Kiss Eight**

Kagome sat where Inuyasha dropped her. Oh no, no way was he just going to take off. Not without an explanation. She went off after him running for several minutes before hearing a loud crash – like something just . . . ran . . . into a tree . . . coming up to the scene that made her blink slowly. Inuyasha, the mighty boastful hanyou, ran into a tree. Kagome couldn't help giggling as she went closer. There on his back was Inuyasha, dazed from his encounter with a tree that rudely jumped in front of him, Kagome dropped down next to him and, still giggling, kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Valentine Kiss Nine**

Sango had it with him. He promised her marriage, children then turns around with yet another village woman. This one he has disappeared with several times. She was going to have it out with him. Furious at the smile on his face as he approached her she readied her fists. He will feel her pain. Opening her mouth to lay into him. Miroku spoke first, "Happy Valentine's day, my dearest Sango." Presenting her with a package concealed in his robes. Opening it and she cried; inside was a beautiful kimono. "Love you," he murmured while taking her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Valentine Kiss Ten**

She snuck towards him, keeping downwind. This had to be perfectly timed. His ears twitching at sounds he pretended he couldn't hear the soft giggling and breathing of his would-be stalker. She crouched lower body quickening with excitement. Good! He didn't notice her! Closer! When she was within distance she leaped at him. Only to have him turn suddenly and snatch her from the air, he pulled her into his lap and quickly covered the giggling Kagome's lips with his own. She instantly melted against Inuyasha and allowed him to dominate her and the kiss. Opening her mouth to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Valentine Kiss Eleven**

Miroku slipped away into the night, moonlight his only guide. There she stood in graceful silence awaiting him. Her long dark hair lifting in the gentle breeze as he approached. Laying a hand upon her shoulder, he turned her about to face him. Her normally stoic face alighting in pleasure as warmth entered her brown eyes. She sighed happily and leaned into him. It is here that she was safe, here she was human with him and only him. Her eyes rested upon his full lips. Taking the hint, Miroku lowered his lips to hers whispering her name reverently.

"Kikyo".


	13. Chapter 13

**Valentine Kiss Twelve**

Kikyou sought out the one who made her feel; who brought her pleasures had never known about. The one she was growing to love more. In secrecy they would met. She used her soul collectors to cause distractions so they can escape the others ever watchful eyes. She waited for him and when he arrived, flushed from hurrying, she went to him and placed her lips over his softly. They kissed lips caressing and soft. Not even when she took Inuyasha's lips, did she feel this spark as she did with Miroku. When he deepened the kiss, she gave in to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Valentine Kiss Thirteen**

Finally it was going to happen, finally the sweetest kiss ever known (in Jaken's opinion) to youkai. Silver hair framed his small body as soft lips and teasing fangs brushed against his fleshy beak.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. . ." Jaken moaned.

"Jaken, kiss me." He whimpered, pulling him closer to his body.

Opening their mouths to the other their tongues alternated from duelling to caressing. They pulled closer intensifying the kiss, deepening it. Tongues stroked fangs and toothless ridges. Jaken was in heaven, Sesshoumaru's taste was so sweet. . .

oooOOOooo

"If you do NOT release Mokomoko-sama, I will _Kill_ you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Valentine Kiss Fourteen**

Watching Rin was not Jaken's favourite or wanted of duties, why his prestigious Lord catered to this human child was beyond him. She was loud, she was smelly, she talking, she was. . . . tripping him . . . again. Jaken sighed and picked himself up.

"Jaken? Why do you sigh so?"

"Because it is none of your business!"

"Jaken? Why are you green?"

"Because I am, you stupid human!"

"Jaken? Why are you always grumpy?"

"Because I have to deal with you all the time!!"

Rin giggled and stepping up next to him planted a very wet, very sloppy kiss on his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

**Valentine Kiss Fifteen**

Miroku's desire was coming, again, to meet him. It has been months since they last were able to be together. How he missed the soft skin, the eyes that glowed with unnamed emotions. . . and only for him. The way their bodies moved and writhed in ecstasy under the ever watchful sky. He suspected Inuyasha knew but was too disgusted to say anything to the others. How could he explain the burning need? The depths that he needed. . .?

There, in dappled lights, waiting patiently as ever was his love. Miroku rushed over and dropped his lips over those waiting ones.

"Jaken"


	17. Chapter 17

**Valentine Kiss Sixteen**

When he saw her for the 1st time, he denied it. Truth was he fell for her. She was fiery, determined. . . and that slayer's outfit did a number on him. On this fine day nothing could have prepared him for what was to come. She came to him radiating sorrow tears brimming in her eyes. Jaken opened his arms and she collapsed into him all soft and crying. Using a claw, he tilted her head up to his face and lowered his lips to hers.

Sango found her sanctuary in his kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Valentine Kiss Seventeen**

Nothing was ever going to erase the horrible image that burned the minds of 6 adults, not even Naraku's latest body. All bore witness to the sight. All stopped arguing, fighting, insulting the other when grunting moans coming from the two smaller members. Shippo straddled Jaken while Jaken grasped Shippo's waist. Faces an inch apart and "attempting" to "kiss". Jaken's mouth was opened with his tongue flailing like a wounded worm whilst Shippo's lips were pursed together, puckered out, and moving like a Grouper.

"Kisses are like This!!"

"No, like this!!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Valentine Kiss Eighteen**

Her soul collectors glided about her as she sat under a tree. Kikyou always thought about her resurrection and cursed Inuyasha once again. She won't forgive him. Could she blush she would have, for now she had a new light, new hope.

He happened across her one day when she rested on a hillside. She was immediately drawn to his small size, his cheery green colouring. She gave in and gathered him up into her arms and cooed. He squawked at first but soon accepted it. That was when he brushed her lips with his. She kissed him back and sparks flew.


	20. Chapter 20

**Valentine Kiss Nineteen**

Inuyasha waited for so long to have this moment. Kagome asked him to meet him by Goshinboku at midnight. The full moon rose overhead as Inuyasha wondered what it was Kagome wanted, was it the same as he did? Slowly Kagome came forward from between trees to come like some celestial Goddess bathed in soft moonlight.

Stepping up to Inuyasha, Kagome raised onto her tiptoes to brush his lips softly, once, twice, thrice before she stepped back again. Inuyasha reacted strongly to her kiss. He pulled her into his arms and dropped his lips hungrily on top of hers. Later, they made their vows.


	21. Chapter 21

**Valentine Kiss Twenty**

Kagome was studying sitting upon a large fallen tree when Inuyasha snuck up and stared intently. Feeling something Kagome glanced around. Inuyasha flattened his ears and ducked swiftly. Once Kagome went back to her book, Inuyasha got a devious and smug look on his face. He pounced upon the unsuspecting girl, knocking her right off the tree and while pinning her - drew out a long lick along the side of her face. He pulled back smugly stating how now she had her first kiss. Kagome, growling, grabbed his sidelocks and pulled his lips down to hers to show Inuyasha her kiss.


End file.
